Receipy for mayham
by shadowknight1998
Summary: 4 spirits one human a whole new level of hell!


Ingredients for mayhem

**Yo! I noticed that Date a Live aint getting as many fan fics as I believe it should, which is not understandable at all. I've seen tons of harem comedy romance animes and not one of them can compare to date a live. And it's kinda sad since there are so many stories and shipping's you could make from this anime. So now im gona make one and hopefully it will inspire you to write one to. So let's get started. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Date a Live.**

Chapter 1: Promised date…

"Wake up!" a familiar sound yelled. My mind was completely blank at the moment. My thoughts? Only on the cosiness of my blanket and the softness of my pillow. And that sound went off again although this time it sounded slightly more familiar, making the gears in my brain to start rotating. The sound stopped for a bit causing my gears to stop spinning and allowing me to fall back to my haven, with not a thought in the world.

In a matter of seconds I went from an extremely comfortable paradise to excoriating pain, even using the word painful to describe it was an understatement.  
"Urgg!" I gasped clamping my teeth together and breathed heavily through them as my hands went to massaging my precious jewels. My eyes were teary as I looked up to see the verdict who caused me this pain, my mind came up with a bleary image of a red haired girl who's hair was in a style of two long ponytails on either side of her head. I immediately recognised the criminal.  
"Kotori!" I gasped in between my teeth causing her to just pull the lollipop out of her mouth smirk. I had no idea what she was smirking about but knowing her, I could only assume it had something to do with the pain she dealt me. I than heard another person yell, from somewhere inside the house.  
"Is he awake yet?" That voice yelled. I recognised the voice as Tohka, the first sprit I sealed and the start to a whole new level of hell.  
"Yeah his up!" The red head verdict yelled running out the room to god knows were. Just when I thought I could have had a calm… Wait what day was it. I picked up my cell from my bed side table and flipped it open. My eyes widened as is stared at the screen, which now displayed the time. _Monday- 7:42am. _At that I Immediately jumped out of bed, ignoring the; now dull pain in between my legs and just as I thought things couldn't get more hectic. …  
"Shidou! The oven getting eaten by fire magic!" …It did…

After the extremely, not so boring morning; me and Tohka managed to get to class with only a second to spare. I didn't know how I managed to put out the fire (Which Tohka described as a hungry fire magic), cook breakfast and have a shower all before school but I did and now I was sitting in-between two girls. Yeah I know what you're probably thinking, Mr popular or so lucky; but to be quite frank with you…It's nothing like that. It's almost like I'm in some sort of harem anime of some kind and it don't matter how desperate you are; you would never and I mean never want to be in one.

One of these girls is a member of the AST, who were a secret force created by the government to take out the spirits with magical fire arms. She was a white haired emotionless girl, who was at the top of the class for everything. And yes the second was a certain purple haired spirit, which I knew all too well.  
"Why is the white witch sitting next to us?!" Tohka sneered. I turned my head slightly in her direction and I could see her glaring at the white haired AST member. I than felt a tug to my left. I turn to see origami staring emotionlessly at the purple haired girl. Both her arms were now wrapped around my arm, which also led to her leaning into me and me feeling two soft warm curves. Heat now crept up to my face. As my mind was now filled with perverted thoughts. Wait what? Bad Shidou, bad, bad.  
"First of all I'm with him and secondly he loves me more than he likes you." Origami stated emphasising the 'with him' part, my mind thought as to why she would think that and then I remembered. She was part of my training from Kotori in learning how to seduce spirits. I'm guessing yore probable wandering why I'm being train my little sister in how to seduce girls? Well the answers quite simple. She was the commander of an extremely large invisible battleship in the air, which tried restricting the threat of sprits by sealing the sprits powers through love. I'm guessing that's a lot to take in but you would probably get used to it.

Tohka was now fuming and to add more fire to the fuel, I felt something warm on my cheek. Yes, Origami Tobiichi just kissed me and because of that my face now represented a tomato. I was definitely not in a comfortable position at the moment but could that really be helped. Tohka now burned with rage did the unexpected.  
"You witch! How dare you kiss my Shidou?!" Tohka yelled causing the other students to turn the head in our directions. I started getting cautious about it all. Wait…Did Tohka just say _her Shidou_. She grabbed me and smashed her lips against mine. My eyes were wide at the sudden action and I'm guessing Tohka just acted without thinking since her eyes were just as wide. At the moment my mind was pretty much blank. My focus was only on the warm contact of our lips. I was now broken out of the kiss by a sudden tug from the opposite direction of Tohka. This was stronger than the tugs I had so far and therefore making me fall towards the force. I was now falling on to the white haired girl; the force of me being pulled into her, caused her chair to fall backwards with her in it. In a matter of seconds I went from kissing Tohka to an intimate position with Origami. You can now see why you wouldn't want to be in a harem anime.

I felt as if my face was… Before I could conclude the feeling which may I say; was something which I was extremely hoping wasn't. I checked. I looked up and yes, my head was wedged in between the AST's member's breast. I don't know how or if it was possible but I think I blushed a deeper shade of red than from the time when I walked into Tohka while she was showering but the only difference was that I didn't get a heavy nose bleed. I looked up at her face and noticed that she still kept her emotionless façade, even though her cheeks had a slight dab on pink on them.

It was than when I heard a group of girls who were always seen together and only seen when something big happed popped up and I'm sad to say that 'big thing's' usually had something to do with me. The group consisted of three girls who always threw in their fifty cents in a certain order.  
"Oh my god, Shidou such a pervert and to do it in front of his girlfriend too…" The first girl called Yamabuki said. At this I jumped off Origami and now stood up, I was about to yell out that I wasn't a pervert till the second girl of the group commented.  
"Has, he no shame, such an inmate position in front of Tohka as well." The second girl called Hazakura said. It was than when I looked up to Tohka, who had tears in her yes causing me to feel as if someone had stabbed me in the heart by knife made out of ice. I didn't have romantic feelings for her… well not any that I knew of at the moment but I did care deeply. It was then that I remembered the promise I made her right after I kissed her to seal her powers. '_I will always be protect you and never let anything happened to you' _I remembered saying and her reply/ '_Promise?' _and I remembered me promising back. Right now it felt like I just broke that promise. i told her I would protect her and instead I caused her pain. It was then that the third person of the group threw in their fifty cents.  
"That's so lame…" The last girl of the three said. Her name was Fukibakama. I swear that's all she ever said and I probably would rant on more about it if it weren't for the pain in my heart as it now felt like it was being constricted by thousands of rattle snakes.  
"Idiot! Idiot! Stupid Shidou!" Tohka yelled shaking her head in what looked like unmistakable pain as tears poured down her eye which were completely shut tight. Every word she said felt like an icy stab to my chest.  
"Tohka!" I yelled out reaching for her wrist but grabbing air instead. It was too late. The upset spirit already strayed running out the door with tears streaming down her poor face. I felt so angry with myself. I was the reason she was like this. I hurt her. Those three words kept repeating in my head like an everlasting echo. I knew what I had to do and so… I took action.

After about 3 hours of searching for Tohka, the final bell before lunch time rang notifying that lunch has just started. I sighed for the hundredth time that day. I've pretty much have searched every area of the school, with no sing of the spirit. I now stood in the lunch hall ordering a specific type of bread. After paying for it the sweet smell of the bead reminded me of a fond memory. I looked at the bread in its wrapper and noticed that it was Tohka's favourite kind. I smiled slightly as I remembered my first date with the purple haired spirit. Come on! Where was she? I mean I think I've… than it hit me. I haven't search every section of the school. I wasted no time. I run down the corridor to the first staircase leading to the roof. I sprinted up the stairs, taking two at a time like my life depended on it.

I know stood in front of a dull red door which looked as if I had seen better days. Still panting from; I slowly opened the door slightly so I could peak. And there before me, was the purple haired spirit, sitting with her back to the wall at the end of the roof. She had her knees close to her chest with her arms wrapped round them and head on them. I took in a deep breath before making a move, my hand griping the sweet smelling bread in my hand, which surprisingly was still warm. She either must have picked up on the smell of bread or heard my footsteps as she popped her head up as I took a step on the roof. Her eyes were red and puffy, which I assumed were from all the crying.  
"What do you want?" she asked turning her head away from me. I sighed. She was always childish when situations like these occurred. I remembered when she saw me a Yoshino accidently kiss and even though it weren't intended she did exactly what she was doing now. Yoshino was a young spirit with light blue hair and a bunny rabbit of a puppet called Yoshinon.  
"I've come to spend time with you…" I tried but it didn't look like she was having it.  
"Humph. Go back to that white witch coz I don't want to…" she stated stubbornly and may I say childishly. I had to admit, that did kind of hurt. I mean I know I was in an inmate position with her but then again Tohka and I did kiss, or she kissed me. I blushed a deep shade of read at the memory. I knew this would be hard but I wouldn't give up, especially when she was hurting; my conscious wouldn't allow it and neither would my heart.  
"But I don't want to spend time with her, I want to spend time with you." I stated and it was true, I really did want to spend time with her. I'm usually always with Tohka anyway at home anyway, well not by our self's of course since Yoshino is till there as well. Not to mention my Kotori. And other than spend time with her anyway and this should be no different during school time either. I didn't really have any friends apart from Origami even though she was a part of the AST and His male friend who is addicted to the app which his sister made to tell him which action he should take when approaching or talking to spirits and this was all before I got dragged into this new type of hell. She now was looking at me, squinting her eyes as if she was analysing me. I just stood there and took another step forward. I noticed that she didn't seem angry but only confused, so I took a couple more steps trying to get closer to her. Than I thought of something, she did enjoy them so why not?  
"Tohka, how about we miss school tomorrow and just go to a theme park?" I asked taking another few steps closer. I knew missing out school would be a bad idea, but I could always call in sick, couldn't I? Or maybe say that Tohka is sick and needs looking after. Tohka eyes widen. She knew I never took a day of school unless something truly important was happening or going to happen and it's true I didn't, but Tohka means a lot to me and I think she now sees that.  
"Y-You mean like a date?" She asked slowly, stuttering the first word almost as if she was shy and I had to admit she was kind of cute when she strutted. Her eyes were now gleaming slightly at the thought of visiting a theme park, which sent a warm feeling around my body.  
"Yes, just like our last date." With that she pounced on me, pulling me into a warm embrace, I was startled at first but hugged back. She then pulled away and I heard her stomach grumbled, which I was guessing was from the lack of food I chuckled. She blushed and then my stomach made the same sound, demanding food as well. I blushed when she giggled. She than sniffed the air and looked at the wrapped item in my hand. I forgot all about it and unwrapped it. She started at it with wide eyes.  
"Is that…" she started to ask before I interrupted her.  
"Yeah, Its yore favourite." I answered her unfished question, causing her to beam with happiness. And with that we both shared the warm, sweet smelling bread in my hands before returning back to class.

**AN: Well there you have it folks and just to remind you this isn't the end; oh contra, this is just the beginning of the story and keeping in mind that I have two other stories to update. I shall not update this story unless I actually have 4 reviews from four different people minimum. This isn't a ransom, it's just that I have two other stories and if this if popular than the others than I shall update this one more frequently. And just to make sure there isn't no misunderstanding. I will explain. I will start the next chapter after four reviews are received meaning you shall get the chapter in a few days and If I don't receive four ill continue but it will take a long, long, long, long time to update. You get me. Anyway happy reading and watching and don't forget to review :D. Till next time…  
Peace out.**

**Shadowknight1998**


End file.
